The Twilight Saga - The flames
by AmyGrace40
Summary: The story is what you didn't know about Diego from "The short second life of Bree Tanner"


I am running as fast as I can. So far from the field as possible. Why does it hurt so much! I don't want to think about it but the image keeps coming back. Her scream. The fire. I don't see where I run anymore and I don't care. Why was I too late! Why! I should have been there earlier. Then she was still alive. We could have been together right now. Then we could discover the rest of the new vampire world together. I smell a human somewhere but I'm just running further. The smell of blood doesn't matter me now. The only thing that I'm feeling is pain and emptiness in the place we're my hart should have been. Then I see the image of Bree again. Her body was completely burned in the flames of the fire. What do I need to do now? Where do I need to go? Without Bree everything doesn't matter anymore. Suddenly, the forest stops and I end up in a dark street. I would have cried right now if I could have. But then I smell something. I stop immediately with running. A vampire. It seems very familiar. It must be someone form Riley's group but I can't remember how. Weird. I look around but I don't see anyone. I decide to follow it. It don't have anything to lose anyway. I continue running and I make sure no one sees me. The smell is very strong. The vampire isn't far away. I am running through the streets of the village.

The sun has set a while ago. There is no one on the streets. Luckily. In a second I arrive at a park. "Riley park" is it called. A laugh escapes from my mouth. Would Riley still be alive? Or would the yellow-eyed vampires have killed him? I hope so. I didn't saw them anymore after he had send me to the yellow-eyes. I think of Bree again. Why did the dark cloaks killed her? The battle was obviously over. I look around and then I follow the smell again. The vampire isn't far away. I probably catch up soon.

'Fred?' I say. I can see him running almost near me. Of course, I didn't recognize his scent. Because of his gift. He stopped directly when he heard his name. I stop too, close to him.  
'Diego?' He says, when he turned around. He looks behind me, like he is searching for someone.  
'Where is Bree? I waited for you but you didn't came so I thought...' Then I interrupt Fred.  
'Bree,' The pain comes back. I look down.  
'Bree didn't survive.' Talking about it makes us even worse. Bree is gone. Death. Forever. Fred looks sad too.  
'I shouldn't have left you, I...' I say. The panic strikes. It's all my fault.  
'You couldn't do anything about either.' Fred says. I should have done something. I think of my conversation with Riley.

 _I'm running away from Bree and jump into the trees to hide. I look around but I don't see Riley jet. The sun is almost up. The. I hear something. That's him. I wait until he is almost underneath me and then I jump out of the tree.  
'Riley,' I say. He stops and turns around. He looks surprised for a moment but immediately, he turns his back normal.  
'Diego, what a surprise. Was it your turn to hunt?' he asks. I walk more towards him but I keep a safe distance.  
'No, I was looking for you.' I wait a second.  
'I wanted to talk about something. The sun.' I say.  
'I know, we could better go before it comes up.' Riley says it like he is really scared of it. Like he doesn't know jet.  
'That is not what I meant,' I say. He frowns a bit.  
'We can resist sunlight. We don't burn.' Riley is quite for a moment. Then he chuckles. It looks like Riley didn't lied to us. Like he really doesn't know. But, it could all be a trick so I need to keep my guard.  
'Diego, you know that we can't survive in the sun, so,' Riley looks at the sun, that almost raises.  
'So, we need to go quickly.' He say a bit nervous.  
'No Riley,' I say. 'Believe me. We can resist it. Otherwise go stand into the shadow.' I point at the shadow behind me. Riley keeps watching me. First he hesitated, but then he walks into the shadows. I don't move but turn around. The sun rises. Slowly, my body gets illuminated by the sunlight and it reflects the light. I don't burn. Riley looks surprised at first but then he gets a poker face. He walks out of the shadow towards me. _

_'I've got an important task for you.' he says. He ignores everything that just happened. He is sparkles like diamonds too.  
'You have go to the vampires with the yellow eyes in Forks. Check out what they are doing. ' That vampires where he is talking about are probably their enemies. Where does that came from? Why do I need to leave? Just when Riley and our creator are threatened by the vampire with the dark cloaks and we have to attack fast. I don't understand why but it is better for us. For Bree and me. Now we can run away, make sure we survive this.  
'Oh uhm... I will get Bree and leave. I feel a kind of awkward but I don't show it.  
'I don't think so. You're going right now.' He interrupts me. He is up to something. But what? But I'm definitely not going without Bree!  
_ _'I'm not going without her!' I say.  
Riley chuckles.  
'I think you're going.' Riley runs closer to me. I keep standing still, but ready to attack.  
'If you want to see Bree again.'  
'I see that Riley tries not to laugh. He threatens me! He cannot hurt Bree. I think. I have, of course, no chance to get to Bree earlier than Riley does. He will kill me right now. But otherwise I have to leave Bree. I cannot do that. Because I have nothing to say, he continues.  
'I thought so.'_

'What do we do now?' Fred says after a silence. I wake up from my thoughts.  
'So what now? ' I don't know. Without Bree... ' I stop talking. It does so much pain.  
'Have you seen what happened with Bree?' Fred asks.  
'Yes... I was just too late. I ... ' I hold on. ' I saw it. She was thrown into the fire by the dark cloaks.'  
'Bree has told me about them before I run away. 'Fred says.  
'We have to be careful.' I saw her, burning in the flames. I shouldn't have dawdle. I shouldn't have talked to our creator but I should have ran straight to Bree!

 _The trees fly by. Riley and his group have already attached. I'm not going to the field but I go to the right. From there I can easily keep an eye on the fight and eventually, escape with Bree. I look around and jump into a tree. I can see the whole field from hire. Everyone is fighting. I see unfamiliar vampires with yellow eyes instead of red. I never saw that before, even though I haven't saw much of the vampire world jet. I search for Bree and then i see her. She runs towards the vampires with the yellow eyes but, gets surrounded. Then I hear something close behind me. Immediately, i turn around. I have to go to Bree, i have to save her! I stand still, even though that's is almost impossible. A vampire is standing behind me. She isn't looking at me. How couldn't I've noticed her? I stay hidden.  
'Are you lost?' she says after a moment. She laughs. I stay quiet. I recognize her voice immediately. That's our creator. When realize that i don't have a chance to fool her, I decide to jump out of the tree.  
'Why aren't you with the rest?' she says. She looks a bit distracted.  
'I...' I start but she interrupts me.  
'You know what? Never mind. I don't have time for this. Go back to the field.' She doesn't wait for my reaction, she walks away. I hesitated but, I know that she can easily defeat me. Then I hear some vampire coming. I decide to run away, but not to the field of course._ _I start to run but then I go to the left, instead of going to the field, when I notice that it is become quiet. The fight ended! I have to find Bree! I am running around the field so I can escape with Bree unnoticed. I make sure that no one can see me and then I stay hidden behind the trees. Then I see the vampires with the dark cloaks. An image that I am never going to forget._

It is quiet for a moment, very awkward.  
'And now?' Fred asks.


End file.
